Moderator
A moderator is someone chosen by Duolingo to perform forum moderation, course moderation, or both. Forum moderators can be identified by a green ring around their profile picture (only in the discussions). Note 1: Duolingo will be implementing an Ambassador program. Once this is implemented, the word "Moderator" will only apply to forum moderators. All Incubator volunteers will be "Contributors", regardless of position within their contributor team. Position will be indicated as described in the official Duolingo article: I'm currently a Duolingo Volunteer. How do these new levels calibrate with my current status and title? 'Forum moderation' Community Volunteer Forum Moderators, or forum moderators, assist users in learning how to use the various discussion forums, help answer questions, and make sure activity in Duolingo's discussion areas is in keeping with Duolingo's terms and guidelines. These moderators can be identified in discussion areas by a green ring with a shield icon around their profile picture (see rightmost image above). , there are a total of 170 forum moderators.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/7611062 There are two different types of forum moderator accounts: global and language-specific. Global forum moderators, also called "legacy accounts", can moderate any public forum on Duolingo. For some time, if a global moderator resigned, another moderator could be promoted into the opening.https://www.duolingo.com/event/1450426299 Language-specific forum moderators can moderate any public forum within a limited set of language courses. Outside of those courses, their moderator consoles disappear along with the green ring around their icons that would mark them as moderators. Course moderators are automatically forum moderators for their course. 'Becoming a forum moderator' In 2013, Duolingo announced the new volunteer position of forum moderators when it released the website Guidelines.Introducing community guidelines and moderators In 2015, Duolingo released an updated Help Page, detailing more about the process of becoming a moderator, Note 1: Duolingo has to have a need for more moderators before they invite more. 'Course moderation' Course moderation involves managing the progress of volunteer-created courses in Duolingo's language Incubator. The moderators of a course can be identified by visiting http://incubator.duolingo.com/ and clicking on the course in question. Its moderators will be displayed in the "Contributors" section with a blue circle with a letter "M" around their profile picture (see left two images above). 'Becoming a course moderator' To become a course moderator you must submit a course contributor application at http://incubator.duolingo.com/apply and check the box indicating that you are willing to moderate. Course moderators and contributors must be fluent in both the language the course teaches and the language it teaches from. 'Reporting incidents' What to report First, read these instructions for what to report and what not to report: Mod or No Mod? To report incidents or sentence discussions in need of tidying, a solid strategy is to follow at least one global moderator, and then one language specific moderator for each course you are actively engaging. Information to include To report an incident (guideline violation) to a moderator, gather as much of the the following information as possible and post it to at least one moderator (best to post to two moderators, in case one is offline): *Link to profile of person violating the guidelines. (Always include) *Short description of the situation (do not repeat specific profanity, just say "profanity".) *Link to discussion (if there is porn in discussion, note that next to the link.) *Link to screenshot of situation (If incident is a conversation in someone's Activity feed). (Make sure usernames are included in screenshot) 'To report harassment or porn ' *Use the Bug Report form and select "Report abuse" from the options on the forum. See also References pt:moderator Category:Profile